AKATSUKI PRAMUKAAN (GaJe)
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Hari jum at,waktunya Akatsuki pramukaan! petualangan pramuka (GAJE) nya membuat anggota Akatsuki yakni,Konan,Itachi,Deidara jadi ke rumah sakit... udahlah... {bingung nentuin sumarry buat fic (gaje) nya sendiri...}


Welome to my fic!

Kali ini,aku akan mbahas tentang Akatsuki. Dan ceritaku kali ini terinspirasi dari pengalamanku di sekolah minggu kemaren.. (kemaren kapan?) Jadi,sebenernya ada pengalaman nyata ku,ada juga yang diubah..

OK! Simaklah dengan seksama. Jangan terlalu dekat bacanya,nanti dapat menyebabkan kanker,serangan jantung,hipotensi,dan gangguan pada kehamilan dan janin...?

_*^AKATSUKI PRAMUKAAN^*_

"Wah,gawat! Besok hari Jum`at!" ujar Pein histeris.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Deidara,Itachi,dan Konan yang pada saat itu sedang ber-Ppuikkknuiiikkk... (bilang piknik aja repot!)

"Kalian tidak ingat? Hari jum`at kan kita pramukaan! Kita belum tuntas nguji SKU nya lagi!" Pein menjawab dengan wibawanya (*ohok... tiba2 saja,author keselek becak..).

"Untung aku tidak satu kelompok denganmu. Aku sekelompok dengan Itachi dan Konan!" ujar Deidara.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Pein dengan kecurigaannya karna Konan...

"jangan curiga yang tidak-tidak. Aku punya alasan kenapa beruntung sekelompok dengan mereka!" ujar Deidara semangat seperti biasanya. Sedangkan yang lain,diam membisu.

"apa Hh?" tanya Pein dengan ketus.

"kalau ada Itachi,dia kan hebat dan tampan,nanti DP perempuannya langsung tanda tangan tanpa ngasih pertanyaan. Trus,kalau ada Konan,dia kan bisa buat uang dari kertas,jadi kami sogok aja! Pasti DP nya mau!" ujar Deidara semangat.

"memanfaatkan orang lain saja kerjaanmu! Memangnya,kami tidak lelah apa?" ujar Konan.

"eh...baru pertama aku dibilang tampan. Biasanya selalu Sasori! Syukurlah...!" ujar Itachi bangga.

"hei Pein. Kau satu kelompok dengan siapa heh?" tanya Deidara.

"Zetsu sama Sasori.." ujar Pein.

"eh,Pein. Jangan bilang ama Sasori ya tentang yang tadi!" Itachi ambil bagian dalam percakapan tersebut.

"emang napa?" tanya Pein.

"aku malu... " ujar Itach datar dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang sih,memalukan klan Uchiha. *pplllaakkkkk...! (author di pukul Itachi ama Sasuke secara beruntun..)

-*ULYA*-

Keesokan harinya...

"pramuka kelinci berbaju hijau... (?)"... eh,maaf buat para readers... yang tadi itu salah. Harusnya...

"aku ninja pramuka. Yang selalu ceria. Dan selalu membuli satu sama lainnya. Dan tak lupa menggosok gigi..." Deidara bernyanyi saat berangkat menuju sekolah mereka untuk pramukaan. Jalan kaki lagi...! duh,akatsuki kok kere! Hal itu membuat Itachi dan Konan berteriak...

"panas...panas..." sambil menutup telinga mereka. Itachi dan Konan tetap saja berteriak kepanasan sambil menutup telinga. Tiba-tiba,tanpa terduga sebelumnya,Deidara mengganti lirik nya.

"Allohuakbar...Allohuakbar..." Deidara adzan. Tetapi, karna menutup telinga terus,dan tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Deidara bilang,Itachi dan Konan berteriak kepanasan.

"ha...ha... berarti kalian adalah setan dari neraka! Aku adzan,malah teriak kepanasan. Ha...ha..." Deidara tertawa . Itachi dan Konan diam saja. Menyesal tidak mendengarkan pidato eh... adzan Deidara.

Mereka semua akhirnya sampai di sekolah.

"lapor,kami dari kelompok bunga raflesia arnoldi si crumut imut (?) siap menjalankan tugas dari kakak."

"laporan kakak terima. Kembali ke tempat."

Deidara lapor pada kakak DP untuk nguji SKU.

-* AL-*-

Dua jam kemudian...

"Alhamdulillah...selesai juga akhirnya..." ujar Deidara (sok) alim. Merekapun beristirahat.

"perhatian-perhatian... yang sudah menyelesaikan SKU harap berkumpul di kebun belakang sekolah untuk Wide Game. " Suara spaiker (?) mengagetkan seluruh siswa. Yang telah menyelesaikan uji SKU langsung berkumpul.

"kelompok yang pertama,yaitu...kelomok pete bin jengkol! Silakan berangkat..!" DP mengumumkan. Dan...bla...bla...bla...

Sekian lama menunggu,akhirnya tiba juga.

"kelompok berikutnya,tentu saja. Tidak usah disebutkan aja udah ngerti kan! Hush...hush...sana pergi!" DP ngusir kelompoknya Itachi dkk.

Mereka pun pergi bersama-sama (ya iyalah! Namanya aja satu kelompok! Masa perginya seperempat-seperempat tubuh?!)

Mereka berpetualang menerjang ombak... menyebrangi gurun... meloncati awan...(?)... akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat finish. Yaitu di bukit belakang sekolah Nobita (?).

Mereka memanjat bukit yang licin itu. Mereka berjuang. Demi membela negara...nusa dan bangsa ... dari rakyat...untuk rakyat... bersama rakyat jelata (?)... (*abaikan ini karena gajenya tingkat Tata surya*)

"hore..!" mereka sangat girang dan mencabut bendera pramuka di ujung atas bukit (backsound : We are the champions..)

Mereka meloncat-loncat saking girangnya.

"selamat! Kalian bisa sampai ke garis finish!" ujar seorang DP disana.

Karena ucapan DP nya itu,mereka tambah girang dan loncatannya pun tambah dahsyat. 'Srooottttt... ' tiba-tiba,mereka terpeleset dari bukit. Dan jatuh di jurang yang berada di bawah bukit.

"do...ra...e...mon... bantulah kami...!" ujar mereka saat jatuh.

Para DP pun bingung.

"bagaimana ini? mereka jatuh! Apa kita harus menolongnya? Apa jangan-jangan..." ujar seorang DP kebingungan.

"jangan-jangan apa?" tanya DP yang lain penasaran.

"mereka... innalillahiwainnailaihi rojiun..." ujar DP tadi.

"astaghfirullohhalad_zim... " ujar semua DP yang ada disana.

_*MUNA*_

"Doraemaon,sepertinya tadi ada yang memanggilmu deh!" ujar Nobita.

"aku juga dengar Nobita. Suaranya dari arah bukit belakang sekolah. Ayo kita ke sana!" ujar Doraemon.

Doraemon dan Nobita akhirnya ke jurang di bawah bukit. Dan mereka kaget karena ada Deidara dkk.

"kalau begitu... baling-baling bambu! Keluarlah!" ujar Doraemon. Lalu dia memberikan baling-baling itu kepada Deidara dkk.

"lain kali hati-hati ya! Dadah!" ujar Nobita.

Deidara,Itachi,dan Konan lalu terbang ke arah rumah sakit. Karena mereka terluka parah ketika melorot...eh... terpeleset dari bukit.

* * *

#TAMAT...#

WOW...! THIS IS SO GAJE! (?)

Gaje bener ya! Aku sampe gak percaya kalau gaje nya sampai se-gaje + se-garing ini...

Mohon review-nya aja deh... soalnya aku masih junior & belum tau tentang cara buat fic yg baik! Jadi,harap di-maklumin..


End file.
